The present disclosure relates generally to a motor vehicle rear axle suspension of the linkage type in which a pair of suspension arms interconnect the vehicle frame and the rear axle. In accordance with the disclosure an additional suspension element is provided that serves the dual function of providing lateral stability to the suspension and of resiliently resisting body roll about a longitudinal roll axis.
The following United States patents were noted prior to the filing of the application upon which this patent issued: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,266,280; 3,171,642; 3,193,042; 3,202,236; 3,444,947; 3,575,441; 3,693,746 and 3,887,025.
In the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, a pair of lower generally parallel suspension arms interconnect the vehicle frame and the rear axle. A pair of generally parallel upper suspension arms also interconnect the frame and axle. Coil springs are interposed between the lower pair of suspension arms and the vehicle frame for the purpose of resiliently supporting a portion of the mass of the frame upon the road wheels. An elongated leaf spring member extends generally transversely and has its ends rigidly connected to the upper suspension arms at a location near the point where those arms are pivotally joined to the vehicle frame.
The leaf spring interconnecting the two upper arms provides the suspension system with lateral stability. In addition, it functions as an anti-roll stabilizer by resiliently resisting angular deflection of one upper arm with respect to the other upper arm in the side elevational view.
The suspension system according to the present invention is characterized by its simplicity of construction and its superior performance in a motor vehicle.